


Warmth

by diemarysues



Series: Righting Wrongs [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Female Bilbo, Female Thorin, Prompt Fill, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemarysues/pseuds/diemarysues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cuddles by the fire. Or Thorin calling Bilbo cute. Or both at the same time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Unbetaed.

“Thorin,” Bilbo said, voice muffled but unmistakably dripping with saccharine patience, “if you continue laughing at me, I’ll be very cross.”

 

“I’m hardly laughing, dear one.”

 

“Chuckling, then.” She resolutely turned away, facing the fire once more. The flames caught the brown in her eyes. “Go away, Thorin. I don’t want to deal with your teasing.”

 

Thorin’s smile, which she’d been trying so hard to suppress, came back in full force. “I’m not teasing.” Shrugging out of her cloak, Thorin stepped further into the room, wondering what trouble had happened. “And I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

Bilbo remained a stubbornly silent ball of blankets. It made her look very much like an angry kitten.

 

With a little difficulty, Thorin schooled her expression into blankness before sitting cross-legged by her Hobbit. “Come. Tell me what tragedy has befallen you.”

 

As expected, this made Bilbo glare furiously. Perhaps a more impressive sight in her own head, but as all that was visible of her was half her face from forehead to nose, it was more endearing than anything else. All Thorin wanted to do was to kiss her freckles.

 

“Since you have been stuck inside this mountain of yours,” she sniped, “you clearly have missed the fact that it is pouring rain.”

 

In actuality, Thorin was quite aware of the weather conditions. She’d asked for reports to be delivered to her personally, on the hour – for good reason. “I assume you were caught when returning here.”

 

“Obviously.”

 

Thorin hummed softly. “I am sorry that happened, dear one. I know how much you were looking forward to your trip to Dale.” She would have reached out to stroke Bilbo’s arm, but it was a tad difficult figuring out where Bilbo’s limbs were within all those blankets. “Did you have a bath, at least?”

 

“Yes,” Bilbo sighed. She slumped in her little cocoon, looking tired. (As tired as anyone could look with only eyebrows, eyes, and nose able to be seen.) “I suppose I ought to be grateful for you Dwarves and your hot water pipes.”

 

“But you’re still cold.”

 

Another sigh, this one sharper. “ _Ob_ viously.”

 

“Alright,” Thorin said, then reached for the hem of her overshirt.

 

Bilbo just about shrieked in her surprise, the blanket falling a little from her face. “Thorin, why are you – why are you doing that?”

 

She tossed her tunic atop her overshirt before raising her eyebrows. “I am not cold, unlike you. If I wear the blanket over my clothes, I will sweat.” She exaggerated her sigh. “Then I’ll never hear the end of the complaining.”

 

Stare. “Nothing of what you said made any sense whatsoever.” Then Bilbo frowned. “And I don’t complain.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Thorin replied, knowing better than to say anything in argument. “Come here, then.”

 

“Come where? Thorin –” Bilbo made a frustrated noise. “You can’t just take off your clothes and expect me to know what you want!”

 

Now Thorin actually did laugh. “With any other person, you would know _exactly_ what they wanted.”

 

She watched her burglar’s mouth open, then shut soundlessly. A sheepish expression crossed her face. “I didn’t mean that.”

 

“I know.” It was truly wonderful that she and Bilbo could joke about such things when she was only in her trousers and breast binding. Thorin opened her arms. “Come here?”

 

Bilbo crawled forward and into Thorin’s lap. Thorin filched her outermost blanket (it looked like she was wrapped up in at least _three_ ) and settled it over her own shoulders before hugging Bilbo to her body.

 

She kissed the tip of Bilbo’s ear, watching delightedly as it turned pink. “Better?”

 

The only response she received was a non-committal “Mmm”.

 

The fire crackled merrily as the rain presumably continued falling on the mountain, and contentment settled over Thorin like… well, a blanket. She hid her smile in Bilbo’s curly hair.

 

“You know, you are ridiculously adorable.”

 

“Shut it.”


End file.
